ZW Day 1 Crossover
by year of the snake
Summary: I didn't plan to write for Zutara Week but... AylaOfZeladonii of deviantART inspired me. In Which Sokka annoys Zuko and gets the firebender in trouble with a certain waterbender... D Read and Review Please.


Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Air-bender, the very talented team of Mike and Brain own the show and characters. (I made up the Spirit Ryon-Ji please don't use him without asking.) The rating maybe wrong but I did try to get it right.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) aka. crescentmoon (at mediaminer). And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt.

**Zutara Week Crossover**

**It started where many stories do, at the Western Air Temple. Zuko even with all his effort to be diplomatic towards all the members of the Gaang he didn't have the patience of a saint, or anywhere near a saint for that matter. Sokka decided to make it his mission to annoy his newest friend. Katara had accepted him by now but Sokka felt that he needed an official hazing now that he was completely accepted. **

**Ultimately the straw that snapped Zuko's patience was a small little thing that wouldn't even bother him at all if Sokka had given him a moments peace for days. **

"**Hey Flame-Brain…" Sokka called only to be snapped at by Zuko before he could finish his thought.**

"**What, you idiotic Water Peasant! I can't believe I ever dressed up as one of your stupid, moronic, low class, backwoods, Water Tribe Spirits! I'm discussed with you and all things related to you!"**

**Sokka looked so hurt and shocked. **

**It's too bad that Sokka wasn't the only one who heard Zuko burst.**

"**How dare you speak to my brother that way! You truly are slime!" **

**Zuko shivered. The fire within that fueled Zuko's outburst disintegrated into wet dieing embers of the smallest fire ever made. And soon not only was his temper dampened but he was nearly knocked off the temple by Katara's grating water blast.**

**Laying face down looking over the edge of the temple Zuko looked into the clouds below them. It wasn't pleasant.**

**Katara continued, "If you hate us water folk so much why don't you switch sides again and join your evil little sister. You're good at that!" Katara huffed off dragging her saddened brother with her.**

**Soon Zuko was able to sneak to where Sokka sat alone pouting.**

**Zuko was very much repentant and Sokka was quick to forgive. In fact when Zuko explained about the Blue Spirit and how he had dressed up as him all those months ago. He told of all his adventures under the mask and all his time spend trying to gain some little bit of redemption in his heart. Sokka began laughing some time during the story.**

"**When you first dressed as the Blue Spirit did you know he was a Water Tribe Warrior Spirit?" **

"**No. Only after when I began running away I found that out." Zuko answered.**

**After they were all squared Sokka said, "You know I think what you said hurt Katara more than it hurt me."**

"**I know…"**

**Zuko resolved to get Katara to forgive him before the sun set tomorrow night. He would give her the evening to cool down before facing her.**

**And she did calm down, but she didn't forgive him. What he said was cruel and out of line.**

**The next day he followed her all around begging to be forgiven, helping her with her chores. The only time he left was when he went to train Aang. But much to Katara's dismay he came back again, like a dog comes back to someone who fed it out of pity for the scrawny thing. **

**The sky had darkened because while the sun was still up living in a canyon only allows little time for direct sunlight. So it was still light it was just darker than if they were on top of land than where they were. Zuko finally asked Katara what he could possibly do to get Katara to forgive him. **

**Katara huffed and turned from him. As she marched away she thought, 'What would Toph do if she was me?' An idea entered her mind like a drift forms in snow. 'Prefect.' She grinned a grin reminiscent of Toph's evil grin. "I'll tell you… If you think the Water Tribe Spirits are so stupid then you should feel right at home in a Fire Nation Spirit costume right?"**

**Zuko gulped something about this had to be wrong. Ignoring his self-preserving voice he nodded and agreed to dress as this Fire Nation Spirit to appease Katara, but he sure hoped it wasn't Ryon-Ji, the Patron Spirit of the ancient city he and Aang had visited a few days back. The Sun Warriors' dress didn't come from nothing after all.**

**When Zuko came out he refused to look at Katara. He had lent her his Blue Spirit grab and while she looked good as the Blue Spirit, he felt ridiculous. When he hoped that Katara wouldn't dress him as Ryon-Ji he hadn't thought that she would even think to dress him as a girl.**

'**Note to self: Never underestimate Katara's deviousness again.' Zuko thought.**

**Katara snickered, "You know Zuko you look really good as a lady."**

**Zuko sunk even lower in shame. His face went as red as it could go without exploding. Zuko clutched the white thing at his neck.**

**Katara while still quite amused felt a little sympathetic towards Zuko. But she would draw this moment out a little longer before letting him know that he was once again on her good side.**

**810810810810810810810810810810810810810810810810810810810810810810810810810810810810**

**This was inspired by ZW Day1: Crossover by AylaOfZeladonii of deviantART. It's a fantastic piece of art and you should go check it out. She said I could write a short fanfiction for it which was great of her! I hope it lived up to her hopes.**

**I hope you all liked it. Write again soon I hope! =D**


End file.
